Harry Potter and the Founder's Gift
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: HIATUS It's time for Harry's fifth year and things aren't going well. With odd gifts and weird power surges he's in for a hell of a year. (May change to R, written Pre-OOTP)


Harry Potter and the Founder's Gift  
  
By: Satoshi a.k.a. Heero_YuyZ  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and some other people, don't sue, it's only for fun.  
  
Two weeks since the end of term. Two whole weeks of hell; if not a hell that he gladly embraced.  
  
Harry sighed as he dipped the paintbrush again and continued to paint the fence. Growling lightly he listed off the other stuff he had to do before the day was over. Weed the garden, mow the lawn, trim the hedges, and on and on and on. Vernon had made it clear that there would be no food until he was done with everything, but Harry didn't care. He had plenty of food up in his room and after threatening the Dursleys with Sirius, he got to keep his trunk and school stuff. However, the events from last year had been taking its toll and he was only to glad to do the work, it took his mind off Cedric.  
  
Cedric, the talented Hufflepuff could have been a professional Quidditch player or even an auror if he wanted. But his life was cut short because of Voldemort. And Voldemort was alive because of Wormtail, who was alive because Harry let him live. In essence, Cedric's death was his fault. He knew that it was as farfetched as starting with Dumbledore in the Kevin Bacon game that Dudley loved so much, but he didn't care, the only thing that he noticed was the fact that Cedric was dead because of him.  
  
"BOY! IF I DON'T SEE THAT FENCE GETTING PAINTED IN ONE MORE SECOND, NO FOOD FOR A WEEK!" bellowed Vernon.  
  
Harry sneered to himself but to his uncle he shouted, "Yes Uncle Vernon, just taking a break."  
  
Harry went back to painting the fence and even though he worked quickly, it took him another hour before he could finish it. He did a quick mowing job and finished the rest of his chores, entering the house at 7:00, too tired to even eat. He took a quick shower and jumped into bed, falling asleep instantly.  
  
~  
  
It was only three hours later that Harry awoke, gasping for breath and stuck to clammy sheets. He threw aside his covers and walked over to the desk that was in his room. He turned on the desk lamp that he had enchanted before he left Hogwarts. It gave off twice as much light as an ordinary desk lamp except for the fact that Muggles couldn't see it. He took out Magical Drafts and Potions, Simmering and Boiling: The Arts of Potions, Potions: The Wizarding Chemistry, and Advanced Potions from his trunk. He had already finished all of the Divination books he owned and wanted to start on another subject. Potions had always looked interesting to him, but it wasn't very fun with Snape around. Turned to the first page of Simmering and Boiling he laughed. The potions were listed alphabetically and the first page was an aphrodisiac.  
  
Sirius had finally persuaded him to start trying some pranks and he had a good idea for one. Long Louies! Cheese logs mixed with the aphrodisiac. The funny thing about the Ministry of Magic was that they could monitor spells, but they couldn't monitor potions. He took out his cauldron and quietly started doing the potion. Three hours, some samples, and a couple of hard-ons later, they were made. He cleaned up the mess from the potion and put the Long Louies in his trunk. The rest of the night consisted of him reading his potions books and some sporadic laughter.  
  
~  
  
Another 6 weeks passed Harry by like nothing. It was his birthday and he anxiously awaited his gifts. He had finished reading all of his books and was really bored. The last week had consisted of making pranks and practicing wandless transfiguration. The books only fleetingly mentioned that it was important to become an animagus. So far, Harry could grow a body part up to one foot longer and back within a five minute time span. Just as he was about to go reread one of his DADA books over again, he heard a ton of hooting and turned around to see a crowd of owls flying his way. He opened his window as far as it would go and stepped back, taking out some owl treats he had to give to the owls. In truth, owls didn't get enough appreciation; they had to drain magical energy trying to find out where someone was and then waste physical energy flying miles and miles.  
  
A total of ten owls landed in his room and he quickly lightened them of their load, putting it all in a pile and feeding the owls and giving them some care using the kit he had bought to take care of Hedwig. After he made sure the owls were taken care of, he asked for them to stay there because after he was done opening his gifts he would be going to be sending thank you letters.  
  
He went first to the gift he had gotten from the unknown owl. Opening the letter he smiled.  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!  
  
My parents finally got me an owl, her name is Clara and I got a job at a Muggle bookstore over the summer so I was able to get you quite a present. After you owled me and told me that you were getting bored and needed more books I was only too happy to oblige. I have some of my old books that I have memorized and some new ones that even I haven't read yet. I hope you like your gift Harry, Happy Birthday!  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
P.S. If Ron asks, Krum tried to get me to sleep with him and we broke up. Viktor is a real asshole when he's not in public.  
  
For some reason, Harry grew inexplicably angry at the thought of Krum trying to seduce Hermione but he clamped down on his anger and decided that the best way to show anger was to beat him as a seeker when he became a professional uidditch player.  
  
He unwrapped Hermione's gift to find a total of 12 books stacked neatly:  
Advanced Shielding: Protecting Yourself - by I. M. Sayf  
Arithmancy: Unlocking the Numbers - by Gren Soverben  
International Wizardry: Understanding - by ICOWM (1)  
Martial Arts: The Styles and Moves - by Kiken Uress  
Moves of a Seeker - by Josef Wronski  
Seeker: Multi-Faceted Position - Kennilworthy Whisp  
Greats Magicians and Their Accomplishments - By Albus Dumbledore  
An In-depth Look at Transfiguring Items - by Randall McGonagall  
Faerie, Fayrie, Fairy: A Guide to Magical Creatures - by Andrew Grubby-Plank  
Dark Lords and Ladies from 5000 B.C. to Today - by John Smaltron  
Useful Spells for Everyday Life - by Andrea Garson  
Hogwarts: A History - by Various Authors  
  
Harry smiled at the books and stacked them neatly on his desk before moving on to Hagrid's gift.  
  
Happy 15th Birthday!  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't send you any of my rock cakes this year Harry but I'm busy doing something for Professor Dumbledore. All he said that I could tell you was that I'm fine and so is Madame Maxine. I do hope you like your gift, it's hard to find a suitable present around here but I'm sure you'll enjoy it.  
  
~Hagrid  
  
Harry read it over before realizing that Dumbledore had probably sent them to get the giants on the side of the light. Hagrid could win them over easily, of that Harry had no doubt in that. Opening the gift Hagrid sent Harry was overjoyed to see five miniature little figurines that moved around a lot. The first was a small Hungarian Horntail that blew a flame the size that a match would light. It flew around and snapped gently at Harry before lying down in his lap and falling asleep. The second was a Unicorn that sparkled like precious jewels. It galloped around, gently prodded things with its horn, and then finally neighed and lay down. The third was a griffin that was flying around and growling. It too snapped at Harry for a bit and then landed next to the Unicorn, acting like it was protecting it. The fourth was a snake that coiled itself into a ball and even hissed at him like a real snake. The fifth was an elf and Harry was surprised by it. As soon as he touched it the thing jumped backwards, shot an arrow at him the size of a pin and started yelling at him.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said. "I didn't know you were real."  
  
The elf sighed at him and said, "Quite alright. Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Galven of Woodcroft and am at your service master."  
  
"Harry Potter, but call me Harry please," said Harry. "Pleased to meet you Galven, it'll be nice to have someone to talk to who doesn't know who you are."  
  
The elf nodded and stepped back to the group of figurines. Harry set each one on his desk but had the elf, snake, and griffin watch over the Horntail who was looking at his quill rather viciously. The unicorn just sort of looked around then lay down and went to sleep again. Harry smiled and moved on to the third gift, it was from Ginny. It was shaking and as he opened it he gasped. Inside was a faerie. Faeries are distant cousins of Fairies but much more intelligent. They are as smart as wizards and have magic that although isn't very powerful alone, can be lethal in swarms.  
  
The Faerie flew up to him and looked him straight in the eye, "Who are you? I wish to know because it's very annoying being stuffed into a box by a redheaded demon and then shipped off by an owl!"  
  
Harry smiled and replied, "I am Harry Potter and I apologize for my friend. She probably thought that you were a fairy and not a faerie. I know that you will not be my pet but I would gladly accept you as a friend if you accept me."  
  
The faerie thought it over for a while before nodding and saying, "Yes, I agree to that Harry Potter. My name is Trista. I would be glad to be your friend, I've always wondered what your world is like."  
  
Harry smiled and then after introducing Trista to Galven he went back to his presents. He went to the next gift which was from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Happy Birthday Dear!  
  
From what I know Harry, those Muggles treat you horribly so I figured you would want some food. Along with that, it probably gets cold in that Muggle-made house so I gave you this sweater! Happy Birthday!  
  
-Molly Weasley  
  
Harry smiled and opened the box which contained a ton of homemade sweets and also a rather large cake. Harry quickly hid those in his trunk for fear that the almighty king of fat-asses named Dudley would smell the sugar. Moving on to yet another gift he sighed, he had finally reached Ron's gift.  
  
Happy Birthday Mate!  
  
I hope you're doing well Harry, those Muggles aren't treating you to horribly are you? I asked Dumbledore and he said that you couldn't come over until one week before the start of school when we pick up supplies. Sorry mate.  
  
By the way, what did Ginny send you? She was very secretive and threatened me with being hexed off the face of the planet if I even peeked at it. Did you get a letter from 'Mione? Is she still going out with Krum? Well, anyway mate, I got to go, I'm writing this letter about 10 minutes before we have to send the owls. See you in three weeks!  
  
Best friends forever,  
Ron  
  
Harry grinned knowingly at the comment about Ginny but clenched his teeth at the mention of Krum. He loosened his jaw up and put the card aside as he opened up Ron's gift. There was a box of chocolate frogs, a mini-foe glass, and the book Tricky Broom Tricks for Tricky Tricksters.  
  
'Geez, say that ten times fast,' thought Harry.  
  
He placed the chocolate frogs in his trunk, the foe glass on his desk, and the book on the rest of the pile. After he had done that he turned to the giant box that had been brought by the multi-colored neon owl.  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!  
  
Since you are now a co-owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Lee Jordan and ourselves being the others, we thought that you should see all of the products our company makes. We have everything here, Canary Creams, Ton- Tongue Toffees, everything mate. Now that you are part of the company even if you are a silent partner, we thought you should be participating in helping the company. If you have any ideas for a prank or have made any pranks, please inform us, deal? We promise to give Ron the robes you asked for and also we're hoping, that you could tell us how to make more money because we really want to help the family. Anyway, hope you enjoy the gifts!  
  
Signed,  
Gred and Forge  
  
Harry laughed at the changing of penmanship in the letter and set the box of items aside, already thinking of the wizarding stock market.  
  
The next gift was from Remus.  
  
Happy 15th Birthday Harry!  
  
Guess what, Dumbledore's reassigning me as the DADA teacher because no one will take the job and all the parents are asking for me. Apparently I'm the only teacher that's really taught their students anything in the last couple of years! Snuffles is living with me part of the time but his gift will be sent separately because he is currently on a mission for Dumbledore. I hope to see you on the train.  
  
Your Secondary Godfather,  
Remus  
  
P.S. Hermione told me that you're interested in learning more spells, my gift should help you there!  
  
Harry unwrapped the gift to find 5 more books.  
  
15,000 Hexes and Curses - by Dramon Dorsant  
Charms, Charms, and More Charms - by William Flitwick  
Enchantments and Sorceries - by Brian Gustafson  
Everyday Spells for You - by Aberforth Dumbledore  
A Different Look on Magic - by Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry placed the books on top of the rest but then had to move them for the pile was threatening to tip over. Grinning Harry moved on to the next gift which was from Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
Happy Birthday Harry  
  
Happy Birthday Mr. Potter, I know this is unusual for me to be sending a gift to a student but I believe it to be necessary and then again, you aren't a normal student. First I've subscribed you to the Daily Prophet so I won't have to keep sending information letters like these. Second, I've heard that you're interested in affairs concerning Voldemort and other stuff. You were asking about Rita Skeeter, she's now a spy that is working against Fudge and Voldemort. It turns out that she only printed those articles to make more money in order to support her parents who are dying of a disease that eliminates all magic in a person's body. Just between you and me, she pretty good at acting like a bitch. Shhhhhh...  
  
Now as for Voldemort, not much has happened concerning him. There have been a total of five Muggle deaths that were killed by the Avada Kedavra curse but other than that, he has laid low. He seems to be trying to regain all the power he lost which may take him another couple of years. There have been reported sightings of Death Eaters recruiting some people from different countries and other reports of Death Eaters trying to make deals with non-human species. I don't know what he's doing Harry, but it can't be too bad or else your scar would be hurting more often.  
  
Now as for my gift, it was given to me by your father incase of his death and some of his other personal belongings. To make the trunk go to normal size say Increase, and to shrink it say Reduce. Happy Birthday!  
  
Sincerely,  
Prof. Dumbledore  
  
Harry opened the box to find a small trunk about the size of a twinkie. He set it on the ground and said, "Increase!"  
  
The trunk grew and grew and grew until it was about twice the size of his current trunk. It had 7 different locks on it and a total of seven different compartments, all magically enhanced. The first compartment was just a magically expanded storage area that had enough room to fit 15 Dudley's. The second compartment was a large library that was mostly empty. Harry took all of his books and put them in the library, glad to have somewhere to put them. The third compartment was a potions lab that had a ton of ingredients. The fourth compartment was a large safe area where Harry could practice spells and karate moves without being detected or injured. The fifth compartment was a garden that Harry could plant magical herbs in. The sixth compartment was another storage area. The seventh compartment was just a normal compartment that held a note.  
  
I see you have found this Harry. If you are reading this note, I am dead. I wish that I had had more time to spend with you but Voldemort obviously found us. This trunk used to be mine and I spent a lot of time in here. This is where all of us created our pranks and I hope you will continue our legacy. After you read this, some items will appear, after you take them close this compartment and don't open it again unless you are in dire need. I am completely serious Harry this compartment can be dangerous if you do not use it properly. I shall see you in Heaven but if you did not live to 90 years old you are going to get the spanking of a lifetime, got that?  
  
Love,  
James Potter  
  
Harry wiped away the tears on his face and looked at the compartment to see two wands and two wedding bands. Realizing who they belonged to, he took them and closed the compartment. Swishing his father's wand he was surprised to see a trail of golden sparkles follow it around. The same thing happened when he used his mother's wand. He was curious but thought about it no more, putting both the wedding bands and the wands in 1st compartment.  
  
As he stepped out of the compartment he walked over to his final gift and opened the letter to see it was from Sirius.  
  
Happy Birthday Harry!  
  
I hope you're doing fine and if the Dursleys are treating you bad just tell me and I'll hex them into oblivion for you, okay? I hope you're working on your pranks like you promised and now you must continue the rest of the tradition of the Marauders. You must become an animagus. Since you will probably be working with the twins you should probably teach them and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny too k? I have a feeling that you guys will be even more infamous than we were. The first part of my gift is the Aniball, the item you use to find which animal you are. Just place your hand on it, clear your mind, and the animal will appear in front of you. I heard that some people have more than one, but it's pretty rare. Your dad and I had two but it was nearly impossible to master the second one and we just never got around to it. Hope you have a great birthday!  
  
Your Godfather,  
Sirius  
  
Harry smiled and opened the box Sirius had sent to find the Aniball and a book called Animagi: Free the Beast Within. Harry set both of those in the fourth compartment because he would probably deal with those as soon as he was done with his gifts. He thanked god that the Dursley's had left him here while they went on vacation to America. He placed all the boxes in the first compartment because they would be good storage. He threw all the wrapping paper away and then turned to the final owl that was sitting there. He took the letter from it, knowing it was from Hogwarts.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been appointed  
a Prefect of Gryffindor House. With being a prefect you must  
be sure to follow rules and it is your duty to make sure students stay in line. Below is the list of school supplies that you will need for  
your fifth year. All students above third year are now required  
to take Ancient Runes and Healing in place of Divination.  
It is required to have before 2:00 p.m. on August 31st.  
  
Apparel:  
1. One pair of dress robes, any color  
2. For males a tuxedo, for females, a dress  
3. One set of dueling robes, black or brown  
4. One pair of dragon claw gloves.  
5. One pair of manticore-hide boots  
6. Three pairs of plain work robes (black)  
7: One costume for the Costume Dance at Halloween.  
  
Course Books:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) - by Miranda Goshawk  
Transfiguration for the Advanced - by Emeric Switch  
Dueling: Etiquette and Rules - by Daemon Flash  
Sprouting Up and Growing - by Phyllidia Spore  
Potion Mastery for the Soul - by Severus Snape  
Defense Against the Dark Edition 6 - Famre Borin  
Here and There: A Guide to Magical Beasts - by Newt Scamander  
Ancient Runes of Egypt and Elsewhere - by Heran Theran  
Healing: Muggle and Magical - by Paraseus Pomfrey  
  
Other Equipment:  
1 Cauldron (copper, standard size 3)  
1 Set of Standard Potion Ingredients  
1 Set of Magical Magnifying Glasses  
  
Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House,  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Harry looked over the list and nodded, no problem getting that stuff but it was rather expensive. He had three weeks, plenty of time.  
  
After feeding the owls and thanking them he wrote some thank you letters back and then stepped into the fourth compartment of his trunk. Clearing his mind, he held the Aniball at arm's length and watched as five distinct shapes appeared. Harry's eyes popped out and as he saw what they were, he promptly fainted.  
  
~  
  
Three weeks had passed Harry by and he was anxiously holding on to the pocket watch and looking at the time. 5.4.3.2.1.0! Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel from the portkey when flashes of the Triwizard Tournament floated through his head and sent him into unconsciousness.  
  
~  
  
Harry groaned and opened his eyes, "I feel like I got hit by the Knight Bus."  
  
The Weasleys and Hermione chuckled at him and Ron held out a hand to help Harry up. Harry grabbed and pulled himself up, looking around at the familiar surroundings of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Well, you people ready to go?" inquired Harry.  
  
The Weasleys nodded and they went out through the back, tapping the stone that would lead them into Diagon Alley. As the archway opened and everyone walked in, Harry cast a look at Fred and George. They looked confused but as Harry pointed at Ron they understood.  
  
"Be right back mom, have to go check something out, I think I see Lee," the twins said in unison.  
  
Before Mrs. Weasley could protest the two took off and were lost in the crowd. As she muttered to herself the group of them went to the Weasley vault. As Mr. Weasley went in to get his money he nearly fainted. Instead of the normal meager amounts of money that were stashed away, there were mountainous piles of galleons, knuts, and sickles. Quickly taking a large bag of each he walked back to the cart, stuttering. Harry grinned to himself, mission accomplished. He had put 100 galleons into Muggle money, invested in the stock market over the summer with the help of Dumbledore, quadrupled it, and donated the money to the Weasleys anonymously. As Mr. Weasley conversed with Mrs. Weasley in hushed tones, the cart stopped again and Harry stepped into his vault, grabbing a ton of it and exiting, no longer afraid of the Weasleys being jealous.  
  
The group got into the cart once again and they were off, back to the top floor of Gringotts. As they exited Harry saw the twins had gotten the dress robes and were walking towards them now.  
  
"Ron, we'd like you to have these," the twins said in unison.  
  
"Me? But, what.where.why.There's a curse on them isn't there?" inquired Ron.  
  
"No, no curse," said George. "We owe you though, you've been such a good guinea pig all of these years."  
  
Eyeing the two carefully Mr. Weasley said, "And I suppose you two are responsible for the gigantic amount of money we found in the vault?"  
  
The twins looked surprise but after seeing the wink from Harry replied, "Yes, we've made some money selling some of our prank ideas to Zonko's. Then we put it in the stock market. We made quite a bit of money."  
  
There was a long silence as the twins and Mr. Weasley stared each other down.  
  
Harry cleared his throat causing everyone to look at him, "I suppose we should get our school supplies, right Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Yes, call me Arthur please. Anyway, let's get going to Flourish and Blotts!" Arthur answered.  
  
Harry watched as Arthur looked from him to the twins and the recognition slowly dawning in his eyes. Harry made no comment and walked along with the rest of the group. And so, the rest of the day was spent shopping and generally having fun.  
  
~  
  
The week passed quickly for Harry, the time with Weasleys had been fun with Quidditch, degnoming, and just hanging out with his friends. Nonetheless, he was glad to be returning to Hogwarts. Walking through the barrier that lead to Platform 9 ¾ Harry began to feel the familiar sense of feeling of home. Hogwarts would always be Harry's true home, no matter what happened. He looked around and saw Hermione running towards him. Even with the quick reflexes he had gained from playing Quidditch he didn't have time to brace himself as she plowed him into the ground with a bear hug.  
  
"Nice to see you again Harry!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Uh, Herm. We saw each other a week ago," stated Harry.  
  
"A week is too long. Stupid parents," grumbled Hermione.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow but wisely chose to make no comment on this. Grabbing her trunk in one arm he walked up the steps, ignorant of Hermione's looks of awe.  
  
As they got to their compartment and Harry set her trunk down she said to him, "Harry, how did you do that? That thing weighs over 110 pounds!"  
  
Harry blinked and replied, "It does? I didn't notice, sorry. By the way, how was summer?" he said changing the subject, "Anything happen?"  
  
"Oh it was wonderful! My parents took me to America! It was soooo cool there. We saw tons of things, wizarding and Muggle. I got to see the American Magical Museum, hidden in the deserts of Nevada!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
As she went on she seemed to have forgotten the entire thing about the trunk. She was just finishing up when Ron walked in looking happier than when the Cannons had won.  
  
"What's up Ron? Why so happy?" inquired Harry.  
  
Ron grinned, "You guys aren't going to believe this! It's circulating around the train. Not only are they going to have a Quidditch tournament this year, they're also going to have four different things occurring. The first is a dueling tournament that 5th years and up can participate in, the second is going to be a prank war, apparently the twins persuaded Dumbledore into it, the third is a flying competition, and the fourth is going to be a wizarding chess tournament!"  
  
Harry smirked evilly, oh, the pranks he would pull, and he wouldn't get in trouble. The dueling tournament and flying competition both sounded interesting. He was always curious about flying techniques and it would be rather interesting to do them. As his mind wandered over the possibilities of what he could do he didn't notice that Ron and Hermione were quietly conversing, or that there was a loud click from the door. The only thing that finally got his attention was a pale figure stepping into the compartment followed by two large brutes.  
  
"Hello Potter," sneered Draco. "So does scarhead feel sorry he killed Cedric like the lying murderer he is? Did the little mudblood give you comfort sex? Or maybe the weasel if you swing that way?"  
  
Ron was about to jump at Malfoy but Hermione was holding him back as hard as she could. No one noticed the veins that had begun pulsing in Harry's eyelid and his temple.  
  
"So tell me scarhead, was she good? Is she a screamer?" inquired Malfoy.  
  
This sent Harry over the edge and suddenly a gust of wind blew through the compartment. Harry's hair stood on end and the lights flicker sporadically.  
  
"TAKE IT BACK MALFOY!" ordered Harry.  
  
Malfoy, in his usual stupidity, took no notice of the change and continued on, "I've finally realized the value in mudbloods. They make great sex slaves. I wonder if that's how you were born, maybe dear daddy was into bondage?"  
  
"NEVER INSULT MY FRIENDS OR PARENTS!" screamed Harry.  
  
Energy started swirling around Harry in the form of lightning. He advanced towards Malfoy, ready to beat the shit out of him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Let it go Harry, he's not worth it." Hermione whispered.  
  
Malfoy suddenly realized what was happening and stepped back. Feeling Hermione's hand on his shoulder though, Harry calmed down and stepped away from Malfoy.  
  
"Get out of here Malfoy, before I change my mind," muttered Harry.  
  
Malfoy glared at him before motioning to his two goons and leaving the compartment.  
  
Sitting down, Harry looked over at Ron who was staring at him.  
  
"THAT WAS BLOODY AWESOME!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Thanks, I better talk to Prof. Dumbledore though. Ron, have you ever heard of that happening before?" inquired Harry.  
  
Before he could answer Hermione cut in, "Harry, that was an overload of magic. It happens to very few wizards because most don't have the right channeling capacity. What happened was the magic in your body and around you sensed your strong emotions and did a sort of a "spook" tactic. The magic tried to make you look more threatening to scare of predators. It's a deep-seated memory of ours that links back to the Wild Era."  
  
Harry blinked in surprise then muttered, "Great, another reason for people to praise the boy-who-lived. I hate this."  
  
"You shouldn't Harry. Ron and I have had one too, not as big of course and when we were younger. I heard Draco had his this summer, a side effect from all the curses we put on him. Then there's Blaise Zabini, Ginny, and Cho. Not very many people but enough that you won't be alone," Hermione replied.  
  
Harry looked surprised at Hermione's knowledge about other people's magical outbursts but figured that most of it was probably documented somewhere. They felt the train lurch as it began to slow down and the three teens began to change into their robes.  
  
~  
  
As they disembarked from the train they listened for the familiar voice of Hagrid but were surprised not to hear it. In his place was a petite female witch. So the trio walked up the path to Hogwarts, wondering where Hagrid was, and mentally preparing for the school year ahead of them.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Thank you if you got this far. This fic was started pre-OotP and I was too lazy to change everything about it. My mind is flowing with ideas so hopefully I won't have to discontinue this fic. As for those who read HP and the Child of the Light, I apologize. I realized that I made WAY too many mistakes in it and I just gave him too much power. This fic will be a lot different because Harry won't get THAT much power. Oh, and look out for my Harry/Tonks fic, Harry Potter and the Metamorphamagus!! 


End file.
